What if it all goes wrong?
by thelostblogger
Summary: When Edward has to leave to fight in the war he promises Bella that he'll come back and they can start their live together. The only problem is, all Bella can think about is what will happen if he doesn't come back. All human, normal pairings.
1. Goodbyes are always the hardest

**Alright, well if some of you are wondering and or worried that I've given up hope on my other story, that is not the case. I have one of the last chapters written, but I started writing the next one and I loved the first half and I'm not too fond of the second, so bear with me while I try to cope with my writer's block. I had an idea I've been messing around with for a few days now and I was debating if I wanted to write it the way it's written now or write it a different way, I'm thinking of when I finish this one putting it on the end to see if you guys would have liked that one better, but I think this one will be good too. Actually now that I've typed that I'm thinking I'm going to keep it to myself and write another story similar yet different from this one later on.**

**Anyway, when I first thought of this story I was going to write it the way I almost did but then my mind suddenly remembered the book A Little Princess, so it has some ideas from that movie in it. I'm thinking of chaning the title because I have a really good title in my mind I just can't think of how to phrase it. Anyway, let me know what you think of this one so far, good or the bad. This one is going to be updated a lot slower I'm going to say because it's going to take a lot more thought when I write it.**

**As always read and review.**

**The usual disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the ideas I got from A Little Princess**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I sat in the back corner of the little coffee shop in downtown Olympia, my hands twisting around each other nervously. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and read the message again; the nerves in my stomach making me want to barf. I knew it, I just knew it. I knew someone like Edward wouldn't want to be in my presence too long. I took the next few minutes until the time he said to meet here to build up my strength so I wouldn't cry in front of him when he broke my heart. I took a few shaky, deep breaths as the clock on my phone changed to 3:30. Almost as if he was wired to be perfect, I heard Edward's calming voice fill my ears.

"Bella."

I looked up at him and felt my breath catch in my throat. Edward was standing in front of me in the camouflage long sleeve shirt and pants and dark boots that I knew all too well as the same outfit the army wore. His long golden hair was cut short in the typical fashion someone in an army would wear their hair not the long disheveled way I knew Edward to wear his hair. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and ducked my head, trying to hide the tears as they started falling. But Edward knew all too well when I was crying and he sat down beside me on the booth seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, it's going to be okay, I promise you."

I sniffled and looked him in the eyes, not stopping the tears that continued to fall from my face, "How can you promise me that? You have no idea what could happen to you over there."

He looked down, something he never did, "I know, but nothing will happen to me. I couldn't imagine not coming back to see your beautiful face every day for the rest of my life."

I felt pink tint my cheeks and looked down again as the tears kept coming, "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

A sound escaped my mouth something that sounded like a stifled sob and I noticed more than a couple people look over at us to see what was going on. Their faces instantly turning into a sympathetic expression when they noticed him being clad in his army outfit, as if they knew what we were going through when in all actuality there was a good chance none of them had any idea. He pulled my legs up onto his lap and readjusted his arms around me, holding me close to him and pressing his lips gently to my hair. He ran his hand gently up and down my arms trying to soothe me but failing when I continued crying into his chest.

"You, you can't do this. I can't lose you."

"Bella," He tilted my face up to his again and used his thumbs to wipe the streaming tears from my cheeks, "You aren't losing me. You won't lose me while I'm gone either. My heart belongs to you and it always will. Do you want to know what will keep me going everyday while I'm gone?" I nodded my head and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny red velvet box and opened it, revealing the gorgeous antique diamond ring, "Know that when I get back I'll get to spend every day with the love of my life."

More tears spilled down my cheeks as he slid the ring onto my finger gently and this time the tears were a mix of happiness and sadness from the fact that the man I love, the man who just proposed to me was leaving in only a few hours to go halfway around the world to fight in the war. He wiped away a few of my tears that still straggled down my face and kissed me on my forehead and each cheek before kissing me gently on the lips. He set a few dollars on the table we were seated at and stood up, taking my hand in his before walking out of the café. He led me to his silver Volvo and shut the door after I got in before heading to his own side of the car and getting in. He drove past my apartment and towards the edge of the city.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something else I want to show you." He squeezed my hand gently and turned onto a dirt driveway and wound the car up to the gorgeous three story red farmhouse I had told him about not even a week ago when he asked what my dream house was. "Want to go in it?"

"How?"

"It's ours." A small squeal escaped my lips as I nodded enthusiastically and he led me to the front door. The inside was just as amazing as the outside.

I walked through the house my eyes traveling across dark oak flooring and up the cream colored walls. I walked into what I pictured as a living room, the stone fireplace seeming like the center of the room. I could easily picture the furniture and how it would look in this room and smiled before moving through the archway into the kitchen. The stainless steel appliances accenting perfectly with the granite counters and the dark mahogany cabinets. I found my way to the stairs to the basement and found a large room I pictured as a family room with a couple of bedroom doors on one end of the room and a utility room door with a complete washing machine and drying machine set along with a shaft for clothes. I quickly made my way up the stairs and found my way up the stairs to the top floor. An office with French doors faced me at the landing and down one hall were two bedrooms and a bathroom linked between the two. I walked across the landing stopping when my hand gripped the door to the master bedroom.

Edward's lips appeared by my ear, "Open it."

I smiled and opened the door, gasping at the sight of the fully furnished master bedroom. The walls were painted a shade of blue that I absolutely adored. The large sleigh bed with its white sheets was the focus of the room. The pillows on top in varying shades of blue. I saw a large arm chair that fitted the room perfectly in the corner, a white vanity sitting directly across the room from it. I walked over to the door that led to the closet and opened it, the massive closet seeming to be far too large with just Edward's clothes hanging in it already and mine wouldn't add much. I closed it quickly, anticipating the bathroom. It was a large room with a black tile on the floor and a large white tub. The shower in the corner could easily fit five and the bowls on the counter that made up the sinks. I turned around and found Edward smiling at me from the doorway and I ran over to him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I love it." I smiled and leaned in and kissed him, a smile still playing at my lips. The smile slowly disappeared as the kiss intensified in its passion and he carried me back to the room, laying me gently on the bed. We spent the next few hours making love and lying in the bed together, his arms wrapped around me gently and my face berried in his chest. I must have dozed off eventually because I woke to the sound of his soft voice whispering into the quite room, his fingers gently rubbing my arm.

"Bella, I have to get going." I tilted my head up so I was looking directly at him and felt a new wave of tears coming as he kissed my forehead and got up from the bed and dressing back into the uniform I hated to see him in. He walked over and kissed me on the lips softly a couple times before looking me in the eyes, "Do you want me to take you back to your apartment?" I shook my head and he leaned down and kissed me again, more passionately this time, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He reluctantly took his gaze off of me sitting the bed with the blankets pulled up around my bare body. The second the door closed behind him I ran into the closed and slipped into one of his button down shirts and ran down the stairs after him, standing on the front porch as the rain bounced off the roof above me. He looked over his shoulder when he heard my footsteps on the porch and ran back to where I stood, tears running down my cheeks again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again for a few minutes before looking me in the eye again, "I love you, Bella, remember that while I'm gone. That's what is going to keep me going everyday while I'm away."

I nodded weakly as he kissed my forehead once more and went back to his car, looking at me over his shoulder before climbing in the Volvo and making his way down the long driveway. I started running after the car, the rain stinging my cheeks, stopping when I reached the middle and couldn't see his taillights anymore and fell on the ground, tears streaking down my face and the rain pounding against my back. I looked back up at where I had last seen his taillights and was amazed at how quite my voice was when it came out.

"I love you too."

I lay down on the dirt drive, his dark blue shirt soaking wet and clinging to my body. My body shook as I sobbed against the dirt. I heard another car pull into the driveway and slam on the brakes when they saw me lying on the ground. I didn't move, wishing it was Edward but knowing in my heart that it wasn't. I heard soft footsteps running towards me and saw Alice squat down in front of me.

"He's gone."

"What? Bella, come on, let's get you inside." She grabbed my arm and led me towards the house, "Where's the bedroom?"

I pointed up the stairs and she gently pushed me up them and towards the master bedroom. She poured bubble bath into the tub and filled the tub with hot water before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her. I climbed into the tub, his shirt still hanging on my body. I don't know how long I stayed in the tub but when Alice poked her head in the bathroom I didn't move, instead I stared at the last bubble in the tub and jumped when it popped. I turned my head to look at Alice and she was still standing by the door, a pained expression on her face.

"What if he doesn't come back?"


	2. Memories

**Well I'm somewhat dissapointed in the response this story is getting. I'll do upload a few more chapters, but I don't know how long I'll continue it if it doesn't get any more responses. Anyway, this chapter is one of the longest I have written, but it is a little happier than the last one. It's still sad but it's definitely a little lighter with some flashbacks thrown in the mix. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking just to help the story move on I'm going to start going by months instead of days or else I'll never get to what the big thing of the story is. Anyway as usual read and review, leave me your thoughts. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately.**

* * *

Three days, seventeen hours, and nineteen minutes have passed since Edward left. I hadn't left the bed, our bed, since Alice had put me there that horrible night he left. I hadn't moved except to go to the bathroom and even then I regretted leaving the bed and I didn't plan on leaving it for anything else, not even food. As the thought of food left my mind my stomach growled ferociously and I wrapped my arms around it as the door creaked open and Alice padded across the room and climbed into the bed next to me.

"Bella, you need to come out and do something. You are too skinny, have you eaten anything lately?" I shook my head, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Three days, seventeen hours, and twenty-four minutes ago."

I didn't have to look at her to see the expression that was surely plastered on her face. She took her hand and gently rubbed my hair for a few minutes before going into the closet and emerging with a pair of Edward's sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She set them on the bed beside me and pulled me and led me to the bathroom, telling me to take a shower. I showered quickly and slid into the clothes she had brought from the bed and laid on the counter, his scent still embedded in the fabric and I fell down on the floor in the bathroom. Alice ran in the room, obviously startled by the noise and then by seeing me on the ground. My legs sprawled out around me and my hands lying in front of me picking at the sweatshirt, tears pouring down my face again. She ran across the large room and wrapped her arms around me and I laid my face against her shoulder, my tears not showing any sign of stopping soon. She waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Bella, do you want to go to Forks and see Esme and Carlisle and stop for food on the way?"

I nodded and she helped me up and led me to her car, stopping momentarily to let me slip into my sandals. I stared out the window as she drove to Forks, a good three hour drive. About an hour and an hour from Forks she stopped in front of a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and even though I knew this place well I didn't tell her. I walked in with her and sat down while my mind drifted back to that first night I came here, with Edward.

_It was my junior year of high school when I first met Edward and after a couple months of getting to know one another, I agreed to coming up here with him. He drove us up here and pulled up in front of one of the cutest little Italian restaurants I had ever seen. He pulled into a parking spot and quickly made his way to my door, being the gentleman everyone had come to know him of being. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the front doors, opening one for me to pass through before trailing in behind me. He led us towards the hostess stand where a skinny brunette that stood at about five-foot-seven quickly fluffed up her hair and put on her flirtiest smile as Edward reached the stand. I heard myself scoff at how hard she was trying and Edward looked at me confused, my face blushing as I shook my head._

"_Is it just you two tonight or are there some more people joining you?"_

"_It will be just us two tonight," _

_She smiled politely at him and grabbed a couple menus before sending me a glare that went undetected by him seeing as his eyes were focused on me at the time. She led us to a table for two that was somewhat distant from where the rest of the crowds were and we sat down. I grabbed my menu and started looking through it, unsure of what to get._

"_Have you been here before?" I looked up at Edward under my eyelashes and saw his menu shut and he was watching me intently._

"_A couple times."_

"_Well, what's good here then?"_

"_I always get the mushroom ravioli, but I don't know what kind of food you like so I can't help you there." _

_I huffed and looked at the menu again, looking up as a very pretty blonde waitress made her way over to us. She quickly reapplied a slight amount of lip-gloss before she reached our table, her attention completely focused on Edward. Apparently someone had been tipped off when they were in back._

"_Hi, were you ready to order?"_

"_Yeah, can I get the mushroom ravioli and a Coke." She wrote his order down on the pad in her hands and looked at me, her expression changing into that of hatred towards me._

"_I'll have what he's having." She turned on her heels quickly and walked towards the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder at Edward once more. I laughed to myself and looked down at the table, shaking my head._

"_What?"_

_I looked up at Edward, "Seriously?"_

"_I'm lost now."_

"_You don't realize both of those girls trying their hardest to get your attention?"_

_He shook his head, "No, I'm not with them, besides they don't hold a candle to you." I felt myself blush a deep shade of red and averted my face to looking back down at the table. "So, why are you here with me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the prettiest girl at Forks High School. I mean, you could do so much better than me."_

"_Really Bella, is that how you see yourself?" I nodded and he shook his head, "You're wrong. Don't you realize that most of the guys at our school wish they could be here tonight instead of me? Even your friends do, well Mike, Eric, and Tyler."_

"_What? No they don't."_

"_Really, how many of them have asked you to prom?"_

"_All of them."_

"_Exactly, and you haven't noticed Mike following you around like a love sick puppy?" I nodded and he gave me a pointed look, "Need I say more?"_

_I shook my head and took a sip of my Coke that the blonde had brought during our conversation and looked back up at him, "But you never answered my question, why are you here with me and not someone else?"_

"_Because I want to be here with you, because there is no one else I'd rather be here with." _

_My face blushed as soon as the words had left his mouth and I looked around the room. My gaze stopping when my eyes locked with Edward's, he held my gaze for a minute before reaching down and pulling something out of his pocket. He had his hand wrapped around something and looked back up at me._

"_You don't have to take this, but I want you to take it."_

"_What?"_

_He opened his hand and picked up my hand and gently laid the bracelet in it. I looked at him shocked before looking down at the bracelet in my hand. The light glinted off the gold chain which hooked on each side to a beautiful little heart. I looked back up at him and he smiled._

"_If you don't want it I understand, but if you do I'd be very glad if you kept it." I smiled and handed it back to him and his face fell._

"_No I love it, but I can't keep it. That doesn't look cheap."_

"_If you love it then I want you to keep it." He grabbed a hold of my hand again and gently set it in front of him and clasped the bracelet on my wrist. I smiled at him just as an angry huff came from beside us. I looked up at the waitress who was glaring at me fiercely. She put the plates in front of us and turned on her heels, storming from the dining room._

"Bella!" I jumped in the booth I was sitting in and looked up at Alice.

"What?"

"She's waiting for you to order." I looked over at the waitress and muttered a sorry before ordering the mushroom ravioli just as I always did. "What were you doing? You were just sitting there fiddling with your bracelet."

I shrugged and looked down at my wrist again and smiled at the bracelet that still lay on my wrist. The one that was now accompanied on that arm with the diamond ring that wrapped itself around my finger.

Almost an hour later we were heading back toward the car when the sound of the water hitting the sand caught my attention. I stopped and Alice turned to look at me, obviously getting tired of my bizarre behavior so far that night but didn't mention it again because she knew what I was going through to an extent. I walked towards the end of the block and towards the sandy beach, making my way to the exact spot that was engrained in my memory.

_It was still my junior year and Edward and I had been dating for a few months now. We had decided to come up to Port Angeles again and eat at the Italian restaurant. My phone started going off halfway through the meal and I answered it, only to hear a voice that came from no other than Phil on the other end of the phone, pain apparent in his voice. I excused myself from the restaurant and went outside fear creeping into my stomach._

"_Phil, what's wrong?"_

"_Your mother and I were heading home from a party last night and got hit by a drunk driver. I haven't had access to a phone until now."_

"_What happened? Are you alright?"_

"_I'm doing a lot better tonight."_

"_What about my mom?" I heard my voice crack and heard my throat contract._

"_That's what I'm calling about. I told them to bring me a phone or else I'd go find one myself."_

"_Just tell me already."_

"_They tried everything they could Bella, you have to believe me when I say that."_

_His voice continued on with saying something but I didn't hear anything that he said. The phone fell from my hands and I ran down the block and turning towards the beach. The sand flung up around me as I ran across the sand and into the water. I wasn't sure where I was going but at the moment the dark blue water of the ocean were inviting as if they were telling me that everything would be alright if I just ran into the water. The cold water engulfed my body quickly and I was up to my chest in the frigid water when a wave crashed against me, knocking me backwards when it crashed against me. The cold water engulfed the rest of my body fast and the shock from the cold water made the small breath I had in my lungs escape. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me and cradle me against their chest, the air nipping at me causing me to shiver violently. The arms released my legs and my feet hit the sand and my arms stayed wrapped around their waist. He placed his hands on either side of my face and turned my face towards his._

"_Bella, what were you thinking?"_

_I looked into Edward's eyes and my own eyes were spilling over with tears. I shook my head, "I wasn't thinking. She's, she's dead." I began sobbing then worse than I had been before._

"_Who? Who's dead Bella?"_

"_My, my, my mom."_

_My sobs picked up their intensity then as if they weren't bad enough already and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He gently ran his hand on my hair and rubbed my back gently._

"_Shh. I know it seems bad right now, but things will get better. It may not seem like it but they will."_

_I didn't question him because I knew he wouldn't just say something like that to me, somehow he knew it was true. We must have stood like that for an hour before my sobs finally start to slow down and I looked up at him. He looked down at me, pain etched in his eyes. He laid a hand on my cheek and gave me a tentative smile. I smiled back at him and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him once before looking him the eye and realizing that was the first time we had actually kissed. I kissed him again and wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring the current moment, hoping it would help me forget the bad one that happened just a while before. I broke the kiss and looked at him again, both of our breaths ragged, our foreheads pressed together. I took a deep breath and spoke what was in my head before I lost the courage._

"_I love you." He smiled widely at me and kissed me again before a shiver rolled through my body._

"_You're probably freezing aren't you?" _

_I nodded and he grabbed the sweater he had thrown off when he went into the water to carry me out. He held it out to me and I slipped into it and leaned against his chest as he led me to his car. He held my hand the whole way back, somehow keeping the tears that were about to flood my eyes again from coming just by his touch, but the second he had pulled away from my house the tears poured as the knowledge that my mother was gone overcame me._

"Bella, we need to go or we aren't going to get there before dark." I turned around and nodded at Alice before following her back to the car.

--

Alice wound her way through the long driveway that led towards her parents' house and parked the car in front of the garage and made her way to the front door. I followed her quickly knowing that if anyone could help me brighten up it would be Esme. I followed Alice into the house and heard soft voices coming from the living room and we made our way through the house easily.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Alice is that you?"

"Yeah Mom, it's me and Bella." I heard soft footsteps make their way to where our voices were coming from and we were met the second we entered the room by Esme wrapping her arms around both of us.

She turned and looked at me, "Let me see your ring!" I held up my left hand for her to look at the ring and she smiled, "He always did have great taste. He told me he was going to propose to you the day before he left. I can't wait for the wedding." She smiled and hugged me again and despite her cheery attitude I could tell that the last few days had taken a toll on not only her but Carlisle as well as he made his way across the room to where we were standing.

"Emmett and Rosalie went into town to get a few things but they'll be back soon. They had come up to say good-bye to Edward and decided to stay for a few days. They'll be shocked when they see you two here."

I smiled, Emmett could make anyone smile despite the situation, I just hoped he could still manage to do that when his brother just left for Iraq. Rosalie was one of the prettiest girls I had ever met in my life. Her blonde hair reached below her shoulders and her eyes could pierce a hole through anyone if they pissed her off. It's no wonder Emmett fell in love with her and married her. Jasper was in Miami for a business trip and I knew that added to Alice's bad mood because she was always a little irritable when he was gone. I remember the day they got married and she went from Alice Cullen to Alice Whitlock and she was as happy as a clam. She loved him with all her heart and I knew having him gone and Edward leave was just as hard on her as it was on me. We had been friends since I moved to Forks my junior year and it hurt her when I was upset too. I would have to keep reminding myself that when she was around I needed to be strong for not only myself but for her as well.

"Bella is that little, clumsy Bella?" I heard a smack and Rose's hand came in contact with his chest, "Sorry Rose, but she knows I'm only joking." She shook her head and looked at me.

"Sorry Bella, he never grows up."

I laughed as Esme cleared her throat, "Why don't we all go out back by the fire pit and talk for a while?"

We all agreed knowing how much Esme loved being involved in our lives and as we were heading out back my phone vibrated wildly in the large pockets of the sweatpants. I pulled it out and came across an unidentified number. Alice looked back at me and I told her to give me a minute and went back in the house and walked up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and shut the door behind me. The sight of his room brought on a new round of tears I tried to choke back as I opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bella,"_ My heart picked up its pace and my eyes threatened to spill over.

"Edward? Is that really you?"

I heard him laugh on the other end of the line, _"Yes Bella, it's really me. How have you been?"_

"Horrible, I miss you. How long are you going to be over there?"

"_A year, far too long for me to maintain sanity away from you."_

I smiled as more tears filled my eyes, "You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"_Not a clue, but will you tell me?"_

"Yes I will. I was thinking about our first date after Alice and I stopped and ate there. I still wear that bracelet every day. Then I was thinking about when I heard about my mom and our first kiss and the first time I told you that I love you."

"_I haven't been able to keep my mind of you. I was thinking about the first time I met you, when Alice introduced us and you thought I hated you. You were very wrong about that you know that right?"_

"I do now, but at the time I didn't. Has it been twelve months yet?"

"_Not yet, but it will pass by quick. As soon as I get home we can plan the wedding, I promise. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I love you, Bella."_

"_Not yet, but it will pass by quick. As soon as I get home we can plan the wedding, I promise. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I love you, Bella."_

"_Not yet, but it will pass by quick. As soon as I get home we can plan the wedding, I promise. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I love you, Bella."_

"_Not yet, but it will pass by quick. As soon as I get home we can plan the wedding, I promise. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I love you, Bella."_

"I love you too, Edward."

"_I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I can and I'll write you a letter."_

"I'll be waiting. But when I talk to you I won't say good-bye, good-bye makes it seem like I'll never see you again but I will. So instead I'm going to say until then." He laughed, "Until then Edward."

"_Until then, love."_ I heard the line click on the end just as a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." Alice cracked open the door and when she saw me crying again her face fell and she rushed over and sat on the bed beside me. "Don't worry. Yes they are sad tears, there will be a lot of them this next year Alice, but these are also happy tears."

"Happy?"

"I just got off the phone with Edward."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because when I came up here I didn't know it was him. When I figured out it was him though I got lost in the moment and just wanted to keep talking to him."

I could tell she wished she could have said hello but she shook it off quickly, "Bella come on, Rose and Emmett have something they want to tell us but they said we all have to be there." I got up and followed her retreating footsteps as she ran ahead of me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and took a deep breath, putting my best face forward before stepping out into the night air and walking towards the fire.


End file.
